TWILIGHT
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: People lie; teens go through a difficult time. None as to where Bella Swan is concerned or is she actually a Swan who is Bella's Mum and dad Who is Bella Swan really? With Edward Cullen broken up with her 19 year old Bella has to choose her life. AN this might have a cross mix of charters from Alex Rider. If you know him he will phases. Read AR FF if u not knows him brotherly
1. Chapter 1:I need to see my father

Chapter 1

A/N: this is a rewrite to Seth the one who almost died.

Bella stood by the tree and started to cry, Edward had left her. She couldn't cope with it the man/vampire had been her world everything she was. Her body was trembling but not with the cold, more so with she didn't know what.

Jacob and his friends had stopped hanging out with her and now she was truly alone.

A painful scream/ howl tore through the air and she gasped and felt bones crack.

'_Bella?'_ she heard a deep voice ask, she realized it was Sam. Sam Uley.

She had met him at Leah's birthday three weeks ago.

'**Sam?'** she gasped and started to run.

= line break=

Jacob had been told that Bella was now hanging out with Sam Uley's gang he got jealous.

He saw the three of them walking in the store that he worked at and went up to Bella, her hair was cut short and brown eyes gazed past him and the 2 gang members stuck close.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

She gazed at Sam who nodded and they walked into the store.

"Why are you hanging out with Uley, I thought you were better than that?!" her eyes went into his and she said words that hurt Jake.

"Because they helped me when my boyfriend left and when you and your friends left."

She went to wait in the truck and listened to music on her I pad, it was take me to church by: Hozier.

The boys came back and helped her put them away in Sam's house; they played video game while Sam and Emily cooked laughing and being girls.

"Sammy? Can I go to my house in Forks?" Bella asked and handed out the food.

"Sure we can let Paul go with you and tell that you moved into my house because that you are still in pain from being with that leech."

"Thanks, I need to see my father even if he isn't."

A/N: sorry it is short not good with twilight


	2. Chapter 2: ALEX IS IN!

Chapter 2

Alex rider glanced at the house that he had just bought with his spy money and nodded approvingly, it would do.

It had been 4 weeks since he had last been on a mission for mi6, and Yassen had even come to see him, scaring the shit out of him.

He was now walking into the gas station at the reservation and bumped into a girl about a few years older they chatted and invited him over to a tale night at 730 and he could bring food. So he bought a few more food than usual.

"Bella! Sis we need to get ready!" another woman/teen yelled.

"Okay Em, see ya boy."

"Alex" he says and pays for the food and leaves.

= line break=

Alex cooked his famous pasta and added a bit of wine and left at 730 and saw Bella wave at him, while a few guys looked jealous.

"Guys this is Alex, Alex this is: Sam and Paul. The others over there are the elders: Old Quill, Uncle Billy, And Uncle Harry, the others over there are: Jacob, Quill Jr, and over here is: Emily, Sam's fiancée

A/N: okay! Alex is in the game! The next chapter will be longer but review!


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry it is short

**A/N:**

**Right well i wasn't entirely sure how to continue and this is written off the top of my head and i hope it is okay, and thanks to the other Fanfictioners who PM'D me and pushed me to continue, i didn't want to cause of all the bullying i get when i do... **

**i was listening to Cake By The Ocean, when i wrote this. **

Chapter 3

Alex stared at them, they had the family resemblance, and Emily looked like his mother, except she had scares running down the side of her cheeks, and longer hair and defiantly NOT dyed.

"What, is your last name Emily?" the spy asked and stared at the older woman.

"Young, that is my last name"

"WHAT?!"

ALEX POV

The anger and grief consumed me and I stared at the supposed to be auntie, she was my mother's younger SISTER for god's sake!

"I have to go…. Don't follow me"

With that I run and I run for a long time, time with the seals and MI6 and SAS taught me that I could run forever and that was what I was going to do.

My only family didn't know I existed, sure I thought my mother was from England, but when I read her birth certificate that changed and I wanted to know my family better, after all living as a spy wasn't cool.

/line break/

/ no one's pov/

"What the heck just happened?"

"Run, after him!" Sam yelled and the wolves ran, but the non-ones sat their confused.


	4. Chapter 4: of WOLVES! RUN!

Chapter 4 of TWILIGHT

Three Days Grace- Let It Die Lyrics- is the song for this chapter

*LAST CHAPTER*

_My only family didn't know I existed, sure I thought my mother was from England, but when I read her birth certificate that changed and I wanted to know my family better, after all living as a spy wasn't cool._

_/line break/_

_/ no one's POV/_

_"What the heck just happened?"_

_"Run, after him!" Sam yelled and the wolves ran, but the non-ones sat their confused._

*NOW*

They found Alex near the borders just sitting there and relaxing, he was talking to…. A VAMPIRE!

_What now?_ Whined Jake softly.

_We kill the bloodsucker! _Snarled Paul.

_On my mark _Sam said. _NOW!_

Alex watched in horror as his new friend was attacked by giant sized wolves, but the man had paused and stared in horror.

"What are those?!" Alex asked.

"WOLEVES RUN!"

Alex ran but he had a gun in his hand and fired warning shots and then he ran like the devil was after him.

_He will come back, he forgot his car at our place _Bella said and smiled than frowned.

_How did he get the gun? I mean don't you have to be a certain age to have one? _Jared asked.

_That was what I wanted to know to _Leah said

And then a howl echoed around the woods as a new wolf transformed and everyone heard little Seth's frantic voice.

_I am not little!_ Protested Seth.

_Wait what?!_

**A/N: that was short AGAIN! UGH I TRY MAKE THEM LONG BUT IT DOESN'T WORK! **


End file.
